Leggo My Pearl-O
Leggo My Pearl-O Pearl is kidnapped while in Sea Europe. Season: 10 Episode: 20 Total Episode Count: 185 Prod. no.: 9ACX16 Featuring: Pearl Krabs, Squidward, Plankton Also Appearing: SpongeBob, Sandy, Patrick, Connie, Ruth, Luis and Clark & The Guy Who Tips Over Canoes Plot: Pearl's friend Ruth invites her to come study for a semester in Paris. Although a little reluctant at first due to the cost, Pearl wins over her friends after she tells them she can afford it with money she saved. Upon arrival in Paris, they agree to share a ride with a stranger who phones in their location to his cohorts when they arrive. As they settle in and Pearl calls SpongeBob at home, she observes men breaking in and kidnapping Ruth. Pearl tries to hide but is also caught. SpongeBob speaks briefly with the kidnappers before they cut him off. When FBI, they give Sandy bad news that if Pearl isn't found within the ninety-six hours she might vanish forever but they are unable to act before that time is up. Squidward overhears and pitches to Plankton that they should act themselves. On their way to Paris, Plankton reveals he has a tape he made of the kidnapper's short conversation with SpongeBob. Arriving at Ruth's aunt's house, they decide to use Google Earth to trace Pearl and find a satellite image of their stranger rider with them. They return to the airport and spot their stranger. Confronting him with a picture of him with Pearl and Ruth, he bolts but is hit and killed by a bus. Squidward and Plankton check his wallet and discover the address. Disguising themselves as salesmen, they use voice recognition software to compare the recording with SpongeBob and discover their man. After killing his companions and fighting him, Plankton gets him to reveal he keeps the girls upstairs. They rush up to discover rooms full of girls handcuffed to beds, but when they spot one who looks like Pearl, she reveals that Pearl was taken away to a sex slave auction. Arriving at the auction, they slip inside with Plankton disguised as one of the victims but as they try to hide, Plankton is caught and entered into the auction. Plankton puts on a show, forcing Squidward to buy him, but they are both discovered to be frauds when confronted to pay. Just as they are about to be taken away, they spot Pearl in the auction. As Squidward and Plankton are chained in a basement, Squidward manages to break loose and strike his captor with the pipes they are chained to while Plankton finishes off. As they exit, they spot Pearl being rushed away and try to intercept but the kidnappers evade them and rush Pearl onto a yacht. Knocking out a henchman and stealing a car, they use the car chase GPS to follow until they manage to leap aboard from a bridge. Plankton arms Squidward with a gun and silencer and he takes out several of the bad guys, as well as a passing waiter of another boat until he runs out of bullets but before he can be shot, the passing boat returns and picks off his would-be executor. Pearl finds herself delivered to a rich, fat Arab and puts up a show of defiance, but he reveals he bought her to be his handsome son's wife. He makes a heartful proposal, offering to send her home if she wishes but proposes marriage which Pearl gladly accepts. But as they start to kiss, Plankton picks off the suitor with his own silencer-equipped gun. Plankton blanks out Pearl's memory of his involvement, leaving her to only remember her dead suitor while Sandy reveals that Ruth had her tongue ripped out. Cutaways #Baby on an airplane #Part-time job #Kidnapping scum #Inventing stuffing #Teamwork Trivia *The title is play on the Kellogg's Eggo waffles, "L'eggo my Eggo!" *The plot of this episode is similar to the film Taken. Censorship *A short scene cut. Rating TV-14: DLSV <<Previous - Next>> Category:List of Family Sponge Episodes Category:Family Sponge Season 10 Category:Episodes